A Fight For The One Shot
by ThatDarnNinja
Summary: What happens when a fight breaks out for my first short one shot? And who is the winner? Animes: Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara, Ranma 1/2, and OHSHC.


**Title** – A Fight for the One Shot.

**Rating** - K+ for some words here and there.

**Summary** – What happens when a big fight breakouts for my first ever fan fic short story? [My first ever fan fiction at all] And who wins the story? Read and find out. 

* * *

><p><strong>ThatDarnNinja:<strong> YAY! My first EVER fan fic! *lets a grin spread up to my ears and bounces around like I'm on sugar high* :D! WEEEEEEEEE! ….*cough cough* sorry about that, I'm just a little happy. Anyways, this is my first piece of fan fiction "EVER!" and even though it's just a small one shot, I hope you'll enjoy none the less.

**Kagome:** So is this one shot about me and Inuyasha fighting evil and getting me back in time for my…oh no! I forgot I have a TEST to study for!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well not wh-

**Inuyasha:** Not another one of those test things already? Can't you just skip it; we have things you need to do here like, finding the jewel!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Hey I wasn't done te-

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, I can't just skip this test! I've missed so many already and this one is a final!

**ThatDarnNinja:** As I was saying if yo-

**Inuyasha:** What do you need that test stuff for anyhow? You already know how to find the jewel shards and make that ninja food, what else is there to know?

**Kagome:** There is PLANTY more to know Inuyasha! Like math and sciences an-

**Ikuto:** Okay, I'm here so let's do this one shot AMUTO! Staring me and Amu of course!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well I was trying to—

**Amu:** No, how about we have a one shot with me and Tadase? Yes, I like that!

**Ikuto:** *Puts fingers in mouth and makes a chocking noise.*

**Amu:** *blushes and puts on 'Cool and Spicy' façade* Ikuto, you pervert! Don't be so jealous.

**Inuyasha:** Who the hel—

**Ikuto:** Me? Jealous? Of that kiddy king? You wish.

**ThatDarnNinja:** If you guys would just listen to me for a—

**Amu:** Hey *points to Inuyasha and Kagome* who are you guys?

**Inuyasha:** That's what I wanted to know!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha! Don't be so mean! *Give Inuyasha a look of daggers and a sweet smile to Amu and Ikuto* my names Kagome and this *looks toward Inuyasha* is Inuyasha. We are here for the one shot about me and Inuyasha and of course *becomes dramatic* our love story that will last through the ages!

**Ikuto:** No no no see _'WE'_ *points at Amu and himself* are here for our one shot AMUTO story.

**Inuyasha:** Ha! Nice try but we were here first! …And Kagome! *Turns towards her sharply* what was all that *does fail girly voice* "Our love story through the ages" crap?

**Ikuto:***snickers at Inuyasha's girly voice*

**Amu:** *trying to hold back a giggle*

**Inuyasha:** Is something funny to you *trys to stare down Ikuto*

**Ikuto:** *stares right back standing tall* No, not at all.

**Amu**: *thinking to self* _-He's such a liar-_

**ThatDarnNinja:** Okay everyone CHILL! Now, I wanted to tell you that this story is-

**Tamaki:** Is this where my sweet Haruhi and I find our love for each other and live happily ever after?

**Haruhi:** *fire in eyes* Tamaki senpai! What was that?'

**Tamaki:** *tears rolling out of his eyes* AHHHHHH! Mommy! Haruhi is being scary!

**Kyouya:** *Writing in his black book* Haruhi I think it really would up our numbers about 10% if you and Tamaki had a fling in this one shot *looks up* but we could always just added that 10% to your debt if you'd much rather…

**Haruhi:** *Sweatdrop and thinking* _-He's so heartless-_

**Inuyasha:** Okay what the hell is this now ThatDarnNinja! I thought it was an Inuyasha story.

**Ikuto:** No way Dog boy, this is mine and Amu's story.

**Amu:** Don't I even get a say in this?

**Inuyasha:** Shut up you stupid cat! Or I'll cut you down with my wind scar!

**Ikuto:** No Amu! And what did you say to me mutt?

**Tamaki:** Who are they? *in background Ikuto is hissing at Inuyasha and Inuyasha is growling at Ikuto. Both Amu and Kagome are shaking their heads.*

**Kyouya:** Oh, that is Amu and Ikuto from Shugo Chara and that is Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha.

**Everyone looks at Kyouya**

**Hikaru:** Kyouya, just how the hell do you know that?

**Kaoru:** Yeah! Their on different freakin' animes!

**Kyouya:** *pushes his million dollar glasses up a bit* I have my ways.

**Everyone still watching Kyouya takes one step back as he turns back to his writing.**

**Koga:** *walks over to Kagome* Hey Kagome, miss me? *takes her hands and looks lovingly at her*

**Inuyasha:** *Twitch*

**Ikuto:** What's wrong with you?

**Inuyasha:** Shut up.!

**Ikuto:** oh I see…he's taking you're girl from you…man what a lose-

**Inuyasha:** *growls out the word Koga and pushes him away from Kagome* who invited you?

**Koga:** Oh hey mutt face still alive? And I see you found a new kitty to play with…

**Inuyasha:** *growl*

**Amu:** *whispers to Ikuto* think there is some kind of love triangle?

**Ikuto:** *whispers back* looks like it…I'm glad we don't have that problem.

**Tadase:** HEY GUYS!

**Amu:** Ta-Tadase! *runs to hug*

**Ikuto:** *has a silent hissing fight.*

**Tadase:** Hi *hugs her back*

**Ikuto: ***looks at watch and thinks* _-7 second hug already! That kiddy king is gonna pay for this-_

**Tamaki:** *walks up to Tadase* o.o…you're like…a prin—

**Kyouya:** *Whispers to Haruhi* don't let him say prince.

**Haruhi:** *puts hand over Tamaki's mouth. And says loud enough for everyone to hear* Kyouya said to warn you not to say prince

**Amu:** Oh no…

**Tadase:** Did you just say…PRINCE! I AM NO PRINCE! I AM A KING! MUAHAHAHAHA*bucket lands on head.*

**Amu:** *after dropping the bucket on Tadase's head, smiles widely and starts counting.* He'll be fine in three, two, one, *removes bucket.

**Tadase:** *blushes*

**Everyone else not from shugo chara stares at Tadase with a WTF face.**

**ThatDarnNinja:** Now that everyone has stopped talking can I say a few words..

**Inuyasha:** Who are you?

**ThatDarnNinja:** I…can't…*starts crying* I'm THE WRITER! *sniff sniff*

**Kagome**: Now see what you did? *runs over to comfort me along with Amu*

**Inuyasha:** I didn't do anything!

**Kagome:** Ugh! Sit boy!

**Inuyasha:** AHH! *BAM!*

**Everyone not from Inuyasha looks at Inuyasha now in the ground then at Kagome worried.**

**Amu:** YOU HAVE GOT TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!

**Ikuto:** "Thinking" _-Oh hell no! -_

**Kagome:** Well…you see that purple necklace thing he's wearing?

**Amu:** Yeah…

**Kagome:** Well when—fades into background.—

**Inuyasha:** Why does she do this to me!

**Koga:** *smiling*

**Tadase:** *thinking* _-if I get one of those for Ikuto, then if he ever try's to touch my Amu again I can…:D…-_

**Tamaki:** So ThatDarnNinja, *Takes hands and looks deep into eyes* what did you wanna tell us?

**ThatDarnNinja:** *sniff sniff* well…I was going to tell you who the one shot was going to be on bu-

**Black Pig:** Oink Oink! [Translation – Please save me!]

**Boy Ranma:** COME BACK HERE RYOGA!

**Akane:** RANMA! LEAVE POOR P-CHAN ALONE! *throws bucket at boy Ranma and hits dead on knocking him into a pond from out of nowhere.*

**Girl Ranma: **AKANE!

**Everyone else[other then ThatDarnNinja and Kyouya]: **Wasn't she a …BOY?

**ThatDarnNinja:** You wanna tell them or should I?

**Kyouya:** *still writing* you can, I find the need to tell them not very important.

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well Ranma is cursed; he fell in pool at josankio in china and now turns to a girl with cold water.

**Everyone looking at ThatDarnNinja, mouths open.**

**Girl Ranma:** Do I know you?

**ThatDarnNinja:** I'm ThatDarnNinja, the writer, and we where talking about a one shot when you guys came running in.

**Girl Ranma:** OoOo! A one shot! Can it be about me and one of my _CUTE _fiancés_? _*Gets hit with another bucket from behind. Falls and Akane is breathing heavily behind the now on the ground Ranma."

**Akane:** UGH! Do whatever you WANT Ranma but don't drag this nice girl down with you.

**ThatDarnNinja:** Well, I do plan to write one with you in it but …P-CHAN! *gloumps*

**P-Chan or Ryoga:** Oink Oink OINK![Translation – WTF! Someone get her off me!]

**ThatDarnNinja: **Sorry where was I…Oh yeah! Well my first short story is going to….*Drum roll stars* SAILOR MOON AND THE SAILOR SCOUTS! *smiles*

**E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E in the room looks at me with a "Really?...like…really?" look on their face then everyone sweat drops. **

**Rini:** Really? A story about us?..Am I in it?

**ThatDarnNinja:** Yes, you are! :D But thanks to everyone's fights I haven't been able to tell them and now we don't have anytime left today so we will just have to start tomorrow bright and early! *smiles*

**Everyone:** Awwhhh man!

***Then turning to someone else*** It's ALL YOUR FAULT!

**ThatDarnNinja:** BUT! Tomorrow you can find the short story on my profile called Bad Hair Days & Hot Coco. *grins with a job well done feeling.*

**Yaya:** You mean we have to wait 'til tomorrow to hear the story? *gives big puppy eyes threatening to spill tears everywhere if she doesn't get her way.*

**Tamaki:** *Approving of this idea follows suit with Yaya and everyone from OHSHC sweat drops.*

**ThatDarnNinja:** Awhh Yaya, Tamaki don't…don't…don't CRY! *starts flipping out* alright alright if I can finish it tonight I'll put it up right away…now, Ice cream anyone?

**Everyone:** YEAH!

**ThatDarnNinja:** Lets go! :D 

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru:<strong> ThatDarnNinja **does not** own **Shugo Chara**, nya!

**Kagome's Grandpa:** **Or Inuyasha**, though Inuyasha is full of lost of history! Why even my socks have history, when they-

**Kagome:** Come on Grandpa, leave them alone they don't want to hear it *drags him away*

**Sailor Mars: Or Sailor Moon**.

**Hunny Senpai:** **Or Ouran HighSchool Host Club. ***hugs Usa-Chan tighter and runs off asking if instead of ice cream he could have cake*

**Shampoo:** And she **does not** own **Ranma ½** ether.

**Everyone together:** THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE **R&R** [Rate and Review] SEE YA! *Big heart floats up then pops and stars go everywhere. Then everything fades.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone ThatDarnNinja here, just one more thing. Be sure to vote who you want the NEXT Short story to be on :D 'cause I for one don't wanna go through this again XD lol. See ya. -TDN.<p> 


End file.
